


Merry Christmas, Darling!

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy and Ned spend a cozy Christmas eve together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Darling!

Little flakes of snow fell gently in the streets. The air was icy for Christmas Eve. Nancy opened a curtain to look outside. She could see beautiful white snow everywhere. 

“It looks like it could be a White Christmas!” Ned said cheerfully, clapping his hands together. Nancy smiled at her husband. A cozy night in was just what they needed. All week they’d gone to holiday parties, and seen family and friends – all of which Nancy had enjoyed enormously. But now, she needed a night with her husband.   
“Hmm, a night by the fire sounds like a nice idea now.” Nancy murmered.   
“One step ahead of you, dear. I’ve brought in the wood, so I get a fire started right away.” Ned bent down in front of the fireplace and began working on a fire.   
It was their first Christmas in their new home. Nancy was very excited as Hannah and her father would be coming the next day, and having Christmas lunch with them. 

Nancy smiled at the thought of seeing her family and having them in her home. Underneath the Christmas tree, there were brightly wrapped gifts waiting to be opened. Nancy couldn’t wait to see Hannah’s face when she opened her gift, which was a sweater Nancy had knitted herself. For her dad, she’d gotten him a book and some mittens she’d knitted. 

Soon the room warmed up considerably.   
“There. All done.” Ned said, smiling proudly at his handiwork. Then he wrapped his arms around Nancy.  
“Are you looking forward to tomorrow?”  
“Yes, I am. It’s going to be good, I think.”   
“Mm.” Then they kissed. Nancy ran her fingers through Ned’s hair. She could smell Ned’s cologne. It smelt woodsy and spicy. 

“You know what? I’m going to give you your gift now.” Ned said, as they parted.  
“But it’s not Christmas until tomorrow.” Nancy was a stickler for tradition.   
“I know. But I have one gift I’m going to give you now. You have others to open tomorrow.”   
“Okay then.” Nancy sat down upon the couch. Ned handed her a small box that was prettily wrapped in green glittery paper with a red bow on it. Nancy opened it daintily. Inside was another box. Nancy opened that one as well. Finally she saw a locket. 

“Look at the back.”   
Nancy turned the locket over. On the back was written “To my darling Nancy, all my love for this Christmas and always, Love from Ned”.  
Nancy had tears in her eyes. “Oh Ned. It’s beautiful.” She threw her arms around him.   
“You’re a complete darling.”   
“Merry Christmas, darling.” Ned said, kissing Nancy on her cheek.


End file.
